


in the hallway

by kiramccalled



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, but mainly yukilahey, implied allisaac and scira, yukilahey being geeky comic book nerds, yukilahey broshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramccalled/pseuds/kiramccalled
Summary: She just wanted to make a few friends.





	in the hallway

**Author's Note:**

> set post-illuminated. 
> 
> personally, these two are my two fave characters on the show and i've been dying to see more of their interactions (which we sadly never got to see). after seeing pictures of arden and daniel, as well as finding out that isaac liked comic books, i figured this would be the perfect way for him to bond with kira (and stiles too; might make a longer fic of that in the future haha). basically, i just wanted yukilahey, and this came out. also implied scira and allisaac because i couldn't resist.

It's probably the most cliche meeting ever but she  _is_  the clumsiest person ever, so all in all it makes some weird sense that as she walks out from her classroom, she knocks straight into what feels like a rock which has her almost falling backwards. But a firm hand on her shoulder steadies her and as she looks up to thank whoever it was, she can only raise an eyebrow in surprise.

It’s Isaac Lahey.

She has to crane her neck upward to properly look at him (he looks like a giant next to her), but she knows him, has seen him around before. He's in Scott's pack, was there when she made a complete fool of herself by practically admitting to eavesdropping on their conversation and actually barging into business that wasn't her own. She also thinks she saw him the other night at the rave with Allison, his face covered in glow in the dark paint.

"Uh, thanks," she finally mutters out, once she is able to steady herself.

He lets go, nodding a head in acceptance of her gratitude before he takes a good look at her, the recognition finally kicking in. "You're that girl Scott brought with him at the party, Kira right?"

She nods, surprised he remembered but also quite glad. There didn't seem to be enough people who remembered her name. "Yeah, and you're Isaac? I've seen you with Scott— not like you're with  _with_  him like in a romantic relationship, which if you are then that's totally okay with me — but I mean physically with him, like standing next to him when you're in the hallway," she begins to ramble, and she curses herself and her inability to keep her mouth shut and stop the words from flowing—  _why do they keep flowing?_

She hopes she hasn't scared him off but he's looking at her in amusement more than possibly freaked out, so she takes it as a good sign. She really wants to make new friends around here, and if he was already Scott's friend then even better. "You talk a lot," he tells her but not unkindly, and she looks down in embarrassment.

"And yes, I am Scott's friend, but no, we're not together like that," he clears up, her cheeks only burning hotter.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that. I tend to ramble a lot."

He nods, still amused. "I've noticed."

She bites her lip when there's a momentary lapse of silence, taking a small peek up at him from beneath her hair. She really doesn’t know where to go from here; would this be a good time to leave and act like they’ve never met before or should she continue the conversation, considering her desperation to make new friends? Kira considers the latter, because why the hell not, and is ready to speak when Isaac beats her to it.

"You like comics right?"

It's completely unexpected and she takes a few seconds to recover from shock but she takes it in stride, happy to talk about something she is actually very enthusiastic about. "Actually I do. How'd you know?"

"Your tights at the rave. I assumed since you don't really see girls wear stuff like that. Branded shirts yeah, but not printed pants."

She nods in understanding. She has been called out on it one too many times back in New York. "Yeah, I bought them at Hot Topic. I have a DC one at home, but I prefer the Marvel one."

This captures his attention, the boy raising a brow in what she assumes to be curiosity. "You're a Marvel fan?"

"If I had to choose then yeah, definitely Marvel."

He nods, digesting the information curiously. "Who's your favorite?"

"I uh, have the biggest crush on Captain America."

He doesn't seem to look surprised, which confuses her because people usually assume she prefers Tony Stark. "That means you like Chris Evans then."

She nods before she realises it, “Yeah.” But when he shoots her a knowing look, it kind of looks condescending too, she backtracks. "I mean, he is pretty cool and he’s a good actor but I just like Steve Rogers in general."

"You think he's hot don't you?"

She frowns. She does think he’s hot,  _really_  hot, but she’s not going to admit that, especially to a guy she barely knows. “If that’s your line of logic, then going by it I'm pretty sure  _you're_  a Black Widow— no, Scarlett Johansson fan because she's  _hot_."

He is slightly taken aback by her sudden snark, but welcomes it, putting up two hands in surrender. "You got me there." When she rolls her eyes, he continues, "But actually, I'm more of a Spiderman fan."

"Ah, Peter Parker," she muses and he frowns.

"Is there something wrong with Peter Parker?" He almost looks defensive and Kira realises that that may have come out sounding wrong.

"What? No, nothing's wrong with Peter. I just assumed you'd be like I don't know, a Wolverine or maybe even an Iron Man fan."

Isaac shrugs. "Wolverine's alright, but I'm not a fan of Stark."

"Oh? So that means, when Civil War comes out you'd be Team Cap?"

He shoots her a knowing look. "You just want more people on Team Cap."

She bites her lip, and he chuckles a little bit. "But yeah, maybe. I'd choose Cap over Stark any day."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

“Well—"

“Isaac!”

The sudden shout has them both turning at the same time, only to find Scott walking over to them from across the hall. He is ready to say something when he sees the boy, but when Scott sees her, for some reason he looks surprised.

"Kira? What are you doing here?"

She is a little hurt, because his tone sounds a little accusatory, but she knows he isn’t like that at all so she just shrugs a little shyly. She doesn’t notice Isaac eyeing the both of them curiously, and almost knowingly at their interaction. ”I bumped into Isaac on the way out and we just kinda got talking."

Scott looks over to Isaac for confirmation and he nods, the male looking oddly satisfied at his answer. "I see."

"So, what'd you need?"

Scott turns to him, finally remembering the reason he's there. "Right, Allison's looking for you."

Isaac raises a brow, Kira noticing how Scott already has his full attention at the mention of the girl. "Allison?"

He nods. "Yeah, something about looking over the bestiary and whatnot.”

She sort of knows what a bestiary is, has read about it before, but since she’s still new at all this supernatural stuff, figures it’s just better not to ask. She sees Isaac nod in understanding, almost as if looking over the bestiary meant something  _more_  than just ‘looking over the bestiary’, but again doesn’t say anything. It’s not her right to pry.

Just as he turns to leave, he meets her eye. "He's an asshole, even more so in the movies."

Scott looks confused but she understands, "He’s not a complete asshole. He makes his mistakes in Age of Ultron, but he's not  _all_  bad.”

He shrugs, before giving her a slight nod and jogs across the hall, out to where Allison was probably waiting. When he’s out of earshot, she notices Scott looking down at her confused and curious.

“What was that about?”

She only smiles up at him. “Just making a few friends.”

At this, Scott looks strangely pleased, beaming brightly down at her. “Then you should hang out with us more, become friends with Allison and Lydia, and not just Isaac.”

She smiles at him like he is the sun. “I’d like that.”


End file.
